1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to calf workout devices and more particularly pertains to exercising one's calf muscles by flexion of the foot on a vertically pivoting foot plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leg exercise machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, leg exercise machines heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of exercising a plurality of different leg muscles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,060 to Marchetti a fold-away, multi-calf exercise device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,038 to Maag discloses a calf isolating exercise machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,036 to Cooper discloses an exercise device and method for foot muscle stretching.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,457 to Caruso discloses a calf exercise machine.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,712 to Lambert, Jr. discloses a standing calf exercise machine.
In this respect, the calf workout devices according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising one's calf muscles by flexion of the foot on a vertically pivoting foot plate.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved calf workout devices which can be used for exercising one's calf muscles by flexion of the foot on a vertically pivoting foot plate. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.